Is He The One?
by Whispering Silence
Summary: kinda AU ish. takes place during the first movie... Trinity's thoughts and feelings as she brings the exhausted Neo dinner


TITLE: Is He The One?

Author: whisperingsilence

Summary: kinda AU ish taking place during the first matrix movie... Trinity's thoughts and feelings as she brings dinner to an exhausted Neo  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yea, I don't own any of the matrix movies or its character and blah blah blah... but if I did, do you really think I'd be sitting here with a sore ass writing and typing this up for the past hour? I think not... especially if owned that brown eyed angel, Neo (squeal!) Anyways on with the story!

Trinity was walking to the main deck from her quarters when she met up with Morpheus half way. "Hello Morpheus." "Trinity," responded the captain of the Nebuchadnezzar with a nod, "can you do me a favor?"  
  
The pale skinned woman agreed to, and then thought silently, "That's strange, he never asks for a favor unless he's extremely busy."  
  
"Good, please bring Neo a tray of food, he's in his cabin with out a doubt sleeping."  
  
Before replying back, she hesitated; yes you heard right, Trinity hesitated- for she had two things on her mind. One of them was about her shift in the matrix, the other being about Neo. Since she had met him at the club that one night Trinity kept daydreaming about him and would sometimes zone out on a mission. Her captain believes so strongly that Neo is The One, but is unable to tell him that. There is only one person that can-Trinity; her love will make him believe...  
  
"Trinity?" asked the man giving her a quizzical look. He had noticed that something had been on his second commander's mind lately and was concerned about her. She was like a daughter to him since she had been unplugged.  
  
"Yes, will do sir", she responded, snapping out of her trance, "but what about my shift with Switch and Apoch?"  
  
"I sent Cypher in with them when I couldn't find out where you had gone to, so now you can take Cypher's watch duty after dropping the tray off. If you need anything both Dozer and myself will be fixing some wires that are hanging dangerously low near the ship's controls." With that, the captain smiled slightly at the woman and headed off toward the direction where his help was needed: Trinity started for the kitchen.  
  
As Morpheus walked on, he couldn't help wonder why his crewmember was acting so strange lately. It all started when Neo was going to be freed. Trinity would watch the code falling down the screen all night and day with short breaks in between, then back to her post. Even though she acted tough and cold, the woman was really just trying to protect herself and the people that were close to her in her life, like Tank, Switch, and Morpheus, for example. ' I wish I knew how to help, but the Oracle had told me when I first freed her not to get involved with her problems; for she would have to solve them herself in order to help find the One. I believe that Neo is the One, and quite possibly so might Trinity too... perhaps she loves him.' The man smirked at this thought and proceeded to the front of the ship.  
  
Trinity arrived in the mess hall and started to fix up the metal tray with the slimy goop. She pulled a cup from the shelf and began to fill it with water when thoughts flooded into her mind. 'What if he's not in his room and then he sees me go in there; What if Neo starts talking to me, what will I say? What if...'  
  
FLASHBACK Setting: Oracle's apartment, two women are discussing the other woman's future "Trinity, I know that you're not going to believe this and I don't think you're gonna want to either", began the Oracle. This woman had deep brown eyes that appeared to have gone though so much. Her skin tone was that of a milk chocolate candy, and her personality seemed welcoming. The younger woman was intently listening to the elder across from her. Her ocean blue eyes were set on the wise Oracle, waiting to hear the news that she had come to hear. That woman was Trinity. The Oracle took a puff of her cigarette and shifted in her seat, then put it out before continuing. Trinity leaned forward in the seat, waiting for the dark complexioned woman to speak. "You, my dear, are going to fall in love with a dead man and this man will be the One, only because your love will make him believe in himself." Trinity was astonished and quite shaken up, but didn't show this. A strand of her short raven colored hair fell onto her face and she slowly brushed it back behind her ear. 'Love? Yea right, like I'm going to tell some guy that they're the One because I have a crush on them. Anyway there is no time for a relationship, I fight for Zion, and I'm a soldier! Like that's really going to happen to me... fall for the One!'  
  
"It's hard to take in, I know, but is your choice to love him without denying it, you decide when the time is right to tell him or not."  
  
"But why is it so important for me to love him, wouldn't he be able to find out on his own?"  
  
"That's for you to find out my child."  
  
The older woman looked at her watch, then smiled cordially at Trinity as she did when she had first entered. "Look's like our time is up! Before you leave, let me give you one piece of advice, go with what you feel in your heart is right to do." And with that, Trinity left the Oracle's kitchen, thinking about what the elder had said. It still didn't seem right that that would all happen to her, not now, not ever. END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Shit", said Trinity to herself as the cup slipped out of her hand and into the sink. Picking it up again she filled it once more and placed it on the tray with the goop. With her right hand balancing the food, she opened the heavy door with her free hand and stepped out of the room.  
  
SUSPENSE!!! But yet, not really. Reviews are welcome just not flames yet... this is my first fanfic, but ideas for improvement are welcome. 


End file.
